¿Te intereso?
by VickChair2506
Summary: Intentando robar el corazón de su amado...a un 'Twist' de cuidado del azabache cual responsable de cuidarlo por un grave bienestar y físico, la rosada se encargara de cuidar a su 'rival' que no es su amado, mientras llegan a conocerse más a profundidad de su pasado...además de molestos celos de un acechador azul.../Sonamy/Shadamy...
1. Encuentro

…

Día súper-normal en la isla de Mobiüs como todos los días del mundo…sin más que decir…

Todos en armonía y felicidad como siempre…excepto para un erizo cobalto azulado con extrema rapidez de carrera que en este momento se encontraba corriendo un maratón nada sorprendente si saben lo que pasa escapando de un ancla rosada resultando un gran peso para su libertad atrapada en una casa donde lo alimentaba sin parar e insistía quedarse a vivir por siempre suena horrendo pero cierto para el cobalto quien pensaba estas palabras en su mente mientras corría a toda hora además de que su ancla rosada ya casi nivelaba su velocidad ya acostumbrada a la rapidez de su amado y practicando carrera solo por el…locuras del amor…

-¡Sonic ven aquí! ¡Te tengo una sorpresa! –Dijo mientras corría tras este quien solo se enfocaba en evitar a la rosada y más a su martillo piko-piko que resultaba algo diabólico para el cobalto el cual era su enemigo de los peores en las manos de la rosada…

-¡Estoy bien sin nada más gracias! –Dicho esto el cobalto aumento al máximo su velocidad corriendo por el bosque desapareciendo de la vista de la rosada quien paro de correr ante tal acción del cobalto la cual empezó a caminar ya que estaba agotada al máximo mientras verificaba el bosque sin piedras que voltear…

-¡Sonic!... ¡SONIC!... ¿¡Donde estás!?...¡Enserio te tengo un regalo y sé que te gustara!...-Chillaba la rosada buscando por el bosque al cobalto quien desapareció del bosque el cual se encontraba en ese momento en el taller de su 'Hermano Tails'…

…

El cobalto estaba en el taller de Miles el cual estaba reparando y verificando máquinas por si estaban averiadas o defectos o un tornillo suelto que causa un desastre por solo una miniatura de ajustar máquinas…el cual estaba algo decepcionado por su compañero quien se veía tenso de tantos maratones por su propia amiga quien lo perseguía por robar su corazón pero en realidad le caía a martillazos al pobre príncipe azul…

-Es que no entiendes Tails, Amy me persigue en donde sea para quien sabe que solo lo hace por casi matarme…no entiendo enserio… ¿Qué tiene ella conmigo? Yo siempre la protejo de Ivo, de sus máquinas, y claro que me preocupo por su bienestar…pero ¿Por qué me hace esto? –Dijo confundido y perdido no entendía la razón extraña de porque Amy lo perseguía a lo que la respuesta quería saberla pero ya…

-Mira Sonic, si tienes ese problema resuélvelo con Amy, solamente pregúntale es lo que me refiero –Dijo el amarillento ajustando con una llave de herramientas tornillos faltantes en uno de sus inventos en progreso…

-¿Y como me le acercó? Ella me atraparía metiéndome en su casa haciéndome torturas amigables, te devora en segundos –Dijo tenso y algo desesperado el cobalto viendo al zorrito quien solo veía e enconfitaba en sus máquinas escuchando al cobalto preciando información expulsada del vocabulario de este…

-…Solo hazlo Sonic…tienes que recuperar valentía y acercarte a Amy y decirle su 'Razón' de porque hace esto ¿Entiendes? –Dijo sin mucho interés el zorrito hacía este quien solo se dispuso a pensar mientras este seguía con lo suyo pensando en el cobalto hablando con la rosada…además de que el amarillento ya sabe sobre los sentimientos pesados de enamoramiento de la rosada al inatento del cobalto quien no tiene la culpa de no saber que Amy en realidad es su media naranja…al menos eso dice ella…

-…No estoy seguro…no quiero que me torture en su casa…no estoy listo…-Dijo el cobalto sentado en una silla pensativo mientras su compañero volteo a ver a este quien estaba algo confundido…no, súper confundido por tales razones extrañas de la rosada e acciones de esta hacía el cobalto que eran algo violentas pero era por la razón definitiva de 'Amor'…

…

La oscuridad era la única presente en la zona la cual se encontraba atado de pies a manos con la boca tapada con un pañuelo un poco húmedo por el líquido secretado del azabache mientras mordía tal pañuelo…

Estaba herido por todo el cuerpo…con grandes cortadas de profundidad sangrando y goteando en el suelo donde ya eran notables charcos de sangre alrededor de este el cual intentaba gemir de dolor cuyos sonidos bloqueados por tal paño en su espacio bucal…

Ya estaba a punto de entrar en estado de coma…pero llego en la zona escuchar pasos algo intimidantes pero nada es intimidante para el azabache quien solo al escuchar paso por paso acercarse a la zona en su ubicación solo se irritaba por segundo…

Se encendió una luz blanca encima suyo con fuerte volumen interfiriendo en la vista del azabache provocando que su visualización fuera algo distorsionada para este…ya acostumbrado a la iluminación, llego a ver al científico responsable de su sufrimiento encorvarse a este viéndolo con gracia y burla que no hizo más que chillar irritantemente…

-¿No es que no te importaban las consecuencias?...mira el resultado bien y verifica…veo en tu expresión que no te agrado para nada…pues a mí tampoco me agrado que me insultaras en mi cara mientras yo solo quería un solo y simple favor de ¡Unirte a mi equipo! ¡En mi lado! –Decía molesto el científico escuchando su eco por toda la zona lo que no le agrado al azabache quien solo tenía una expresión seria la cual le constaba un poco contenerla pero no era muy visible ya que estaba en cabeza baja la cual fue subida por el científico aun en cuclillas hacía este viendo su expresión además de tener los ojos entre-cerrados de igual forma seguía molesto…este le dio una cachetada fuerte asiento sangrar la mejilla de azabache la cual ya estaba rota ya con esa acción ya más abierta de lo usual y más ensangrentada…el científico solo se puso de pie en frente de este mirando al oscuro con el ceño fruncido y muy lastimado…-Veo que no quieres contestar…ni un gruñido…pero por tu bienestar ya tengo la respuesta…adiós Shadow…-Dicho esto se escucharon 2 simples aplausos fuertes escuchados por toda la zona de oscuridad a lo que en ambos lados traseros del científico aparecieron ambos robot de una altura de 2 metros de alto los cuales estuvieron acechando el servicio de su creador que al escuchar tales aplausos agarraron al azabache de ambos brazos llenos de sangre lo que provoco que este diera un gemido surdo acompañado de sonidos de los huesos de este los cuales también estaban lastimados…

El científico solo veía a este burlón y orgulloso consigo mismo mientras veía a este quien solo lo vio con ira máxima y quedar inconsciente gracias a sus heridas que a la vez le causaron fiebre fría y mundana…

…

-¡SONIC! –Seguía chillando la rosada por el bosque entero que llego a ver tras unos árboles el atardecer lo que le advirtió a esta que ya era hora de irse a su hogar que decidió agarrar bien en manos a su martillo irse sin más que hacer…

En el camino todo estaba en silencio…un silencio acechador en todas partes que lo único disponible que se oía eran los grillos de la noche esparcidos en toda la zona donde caminaba la rosada quien mientras caminaba caían gotas saladas y mundanas de sus ojos cristalinos que parecían de vidrio…

Seguía caminando sin rumbo hasta escuchar por una zona cerca de ese lugar proveniente tras unos árboles llegando a esa zona 2 robots con el símbolo de Ivo en sus brazos lo que alerto a la rosada de llamar a su amado pero sabía que si lo hacía era su fin…la solución era guardar silencio y ver con estricta atención a los robot de Ivo en manos brazos de una persona quien no sabía quién era…estos lo empezaron a golpear y patear lo que sorprendió y angustio a la rosada mientras esperaba que se fueran los robot mientras daba pequeños saltos de desesperación suplicando que fuera rápido los daños que le hacían al desconocido que por no enfocarse por donde saltaba, piso una rama que sonó fuertemente que altero a los robots e hicieran ver hacía los arbustos los cuales se acercaron a estos y no ver…nada…ambos se aliviaron y se fueron de la zona…pero no por mucho al ser aplastados por un martillo gigante de la rosada quien estaba tras de estos todo el tiempo…que fue corriendo al mal herido además de que tales robots se merecían tal martillazo por maltrato animal…esta no pudo visualizar muy bien que lo acercó a la iluminación de la luna la cual ya era de noche donde pudo ver a…

-¿Shadow?–

…

 **NuEvO FiC Sonamy ;)…**


	2. Día 1

Día 1

…

Rayos dorados del Sol molestaron la mirada del azabache el cual la iluminación interfería con la vista de este enfocándose solamente en abrir los ojos divagando por la zona desconocida la cual nunca vio en su vida…literalmente nunca la había visto pero a juzgar por la decoración cursi e femenina color rosa es de una chica...la cual es…

-¡Shadow! Despertaste, me alegra mucho de que estés bien…-Dijo aliviada y a la vez amable la rosada viendo a este el cual la veía confundió además de ver a esta con una bandeja con un sándwich y jugo de naranja…-Te traje esta comida espero que te guste, y bienvenido a mi casa, te encontré en la noche donde te atacaron 2 robots de Ivo mientras te pateaban y golpeaban pero tranquilo los aplaste con mi martillo…-Dijo amablemente y segura de sí misma viendo al azabache quien intento de parase por si solo del sofá pero fue estado nuevamente por la rosada quien se alteró ante tal acción de este…-Shadow cálmate, necesitas quedarte sentado, tienes heridas muy graves que pueden dejarte en coma…tranquilo…

-…-El azabache no encontraba respuesta o comentario de decir sobre las acciones de la rosada dirigidos a el quien lo salvo de entrar en coma en segundos…no encontró nada que decidió ser molesto con la rosada…-Puedo cuidarme solo tú eres la que tiene que estar tranquila…-Dijo frio viendo a esta quien se alteró y molesto un poco viéndolo sería…-Ahora si me permites me voy…-El azabache apenas dar un paso la debilidad y dolor le gano a este en fuerza haciéndolo caer al suelo donde fue salvado de tener un pacto con el suelo gracias a la rosada quien lo mantuvo…

-Necesitas atención y yo te la daré…cuidándote por estos días hasta que estés completamente bien ¿Quieres?…-Dijo viendo a este con una mirada suplicante a lo que este por vergüenza se sonrojo un poco…diablos…

…

El cobalto se encontraba recostado en un árbol encima de una colina disfrutando la paz y soledad del ambiente y solamente el…pero estaba aburrido…

-A-b-u-r-r-i-d-o…-Dijo el cobalto entrecortadamente viendo el paisaje sin nada que pensar o hacer…

'20 minutos después'

El cobalto estaba comiendo un chili-dog con deseo después de tantas cosas que había hecho sin la rosada persiguiéndolo por doquier además no le interesaba lo que estuviera haciendo la rosada en esos momentos que los pasaba de maravilla en su mundo de libertad…

-Sonic ¿Qué haces? –Dijo su 'Hermano' viendo a este relajado sentado en una banca comiendo chili-dog sin importarle lo que lo rodea en todas partes…

-Disfrutando mi libertad, afortunadamente –Dijo siquiera ver a su compañero quien solo lo veía decepcionado y algo molesto pero no era su culpa saber que estaba haciendo algo mal hiriendo el sentimiento de su compañera que tanto lo ama…-Me siento libre sin Amy a mi lado, era como correr con un ancla…Tails este fue el mejor día de mi vida enserio…-Dijo orgulloso viendo a su compañero quien solo le asiento con un simple 'Si' sarcástico mientras lo veía irse de ese incomodo lugar para el quien solo pudo presentir tal presentimiento…-¿Qué le pasa?...en fin, iré a correr mientras critico a el agua…

…

La rosada le daba de comer al azabache el cual solo insistía en pararse e irse por la puerta, pero la rosada impediría tales acciones de este quien era un chico difícil de manejar y conversar que decidió hacer un intento…

-¿Por qué eres tan molesto? –Dijo confundida la rosada viendo a este quien solo la vio por un momento y se volvió a enfocar en pararse del asiento el cual fue bloqueado por la rosada que lo toco del hombre sentándose al lado de este tomando la mano del azabache…

-…No te incumbe –Dijo sin verla mirando a la izquierda…

-Mientras estés bajo mi cuidado claro que me incumbe…dime… ¿Por qué eres tan odioso? Solo trato de ayudarte…pero eres demasiado orgulloso…dime ¿Sí? –Dijo suplicante la rosada viendo a este quien solo evitaba a la rosada y cambio de tema rápidamente al ver que ya estaba anocheciendo y decidió mentir ya que era si único plan para estar en soledad…

-Ya es de noche será mejor que te vayas enserio estoy cansado…-Dijo sin ver a esta quien solo quedó mirando a este que decidió hacer lo siguiente…

La rosada agarro a este por el hombro para sostenerlo llevando a él confundido a una evitación de huéspedes a lo que este solo quedó viendo el lugar inseguro y no muy convencido…

-Aquí te vas a quedar, espero que te guste…hay una cama cómoda y una ventana con una bonita vista… ¿Te gusta?–Dijo viendo a este quien en bes de responder solo le dio una seña de seguir a lo que esta le ayudo a adentraras más en la habitación...

El azabache solo se quedó viendo la cama dando a entender a la rosada que quería acostarse ya sabiendo que estaba cansado…de todas formas le iba a preguntar que le había pasado que se encontraba en tal estado…

La rosada ayudo al azabache a ir a la cama el cual se sentó en esta mientras veía a la rosada dedicando esta que saliera de la habitación por un asunto personal y privado…

-¿Tengo algo en la cara? –Dijo algo inseguro la rosada viendo a este que de igual forma se enfocaba en esta serio a lo que solamente vio la puerta y nuevamente a esta la cual comprendió la señal y se fue totalmente apenada de la habitación ya que sabía lo que haría…

-¡Hay! ¡¿Pero que pasa contigo?! ¡Me comporte como una tonta en frente de él!...Bueno…mañana es otro día…y ya sé que hacer para que esto sea interesante…-Dijo recuperando aire la rosada mientras se desahogaba un poco ya que estaba apenada toda la mañana con el azabache…-Veras que mañana será un nuevo día y otra oportunidad de hacer esto y posiblemente hacer una nueva amistad con tu rival…eso espero…

…

El azulado estaba en su cabaña con su compañero amarillento quien estaba acomodando su cama de más en la casa del azulado quien lo invito a pasar la noche en su cabaña ya que su casa….tuvo un pequeño accidente con una máquina…

-Tails, me dices que rima con el agua apesta ¿Cómo?…-Dijo pasándole el tema al zorrito quien no tuvo respuesta ante esa oración sin sentido sobre el agua…

-Como… ¿El agua?...-Dijo viendo a este confundido mientras solo el cobalto lo veía serio –Perdón es que estuve todo el día con mis máquinas que siquiera me lave las manos, suena asqueroso pero cierto…

-…Asquerosidad, es lo que falta, gracias Tails…-Dijo anotando la palabra en una hoja donde se veía que ya tenía varias oraciones del tal agua…

El zorrito veía a su compañero más tranquilo y sereno que no era difícil saber la razón de porque esta así que decidió preguntar acerca de la rosada…

-¿Has visto a Amy hoy? –Dijo curioso viendo a este quien se exalto ante tales palabras que doblo la hoja que tenía guardándola en un cajón al lado de este perteneciente a una mesita comentando sin ver a su compañero…

-No la he visto…en realidad, me siento mejor sin ella, siempre me perseguía, conversaba, hasta me secuestraba y cuidaba en su casa, ella hacía cosas que no quería ni quiero…esto te sonara exagerado pero casi me viola –Dijo en susurro al zorrito el cual se sorprendió ante tales respuestas en tal comentario del cobalto…

-Cielos Sonic, ella puede sobrepasarse de la raja en ocasiones, pero mírale el lado positivo, tal vez algún día reflexione de sus acciones y quiera estar en una relación contigo…sigue adelante…-Dijo acomodando la cama mientras se acostaba en esta sin antes decirle al cobalto…-Pero Sonic…talvez deberías dejar tu también de ser hace con ella…cuando la conoces es una chica dulce, cariñosa e inteligente…pero contigo…solo quiere estar a tu lado por ser alguien quien se ha preocupado por ella, salvado y muchas otras cosas de amistad…se más cercano a ella y veras la respuesta…-Tales palabras cautivaron al cobalto quien se quedó pensativo un momento y escuchar…-Buenas noches hermano –Apaga la luz…

Tiene razón…tengo que ser alguien más razonable con Amy…soy un tonto…mañana hablare con ella en su casa… ¡Eso hare!...

…


	3. Día 2

Día 2

…

Bonita mañana en la isla…enserio tranquila y sin maratones para el cobalto quien estaba recostado sobre su hamaca y su tal 'Hermano' recostado con una manta en el suelo cubriéndolo…suena incomodo pero para el acepta lo que tiene…

Suena la alarma de cantos de los pájaros en la isla lo que molesto al cobalto y amarillento en la cabaña del azulado…y advirtiendo que ya es la hora de despertar…que creen la noche no dura para siempre…ojala así fuera…

-Otro día otro maratón…-Dijo el cobalto entre bostezos viendo el día y día en la agenda al lado suyo enterándose de que era 'Domingo'…-¡Demonios! ¡Es domingo! ¿¡Y tengo que escapar de Amy en un día libre!? –Dijo fastidiado viendo la agenda…

-Ah…de todas maneras harás ejercicio al correr de ella, además creo que corres más cuando ella te persigue…-Dijo viendo a este sin mucho interés de igual forma fastidiado por tal domingo ver a su compañero de igual forma molesto por estar en un nuevo día donde tiene que correr de la rosada…hablando de eso ¿Ira con ella para conversar?...-Por cierto Sonic ¿Iras con ella para…conversar? –Dijo curioso viendo a este desesperado a lo que el cobalto solo se rasco la nuca quedando en breca por un momento…

-Bueno…am…si, pero no me presiones con esta tontería –Dijo poniéndose de pie a la vez acomodándose un poco las púas yendo a la isla por un chili-dog de desayuno dejando al zorrito solo pensando y curioseando sobre el cobalto con Amy…

-…El resto llegara naturalmente–Dijo burlón viendo la puerta poniéndose de pie listo para seguir con sus temas de máquinas que tanto lo conmueven y entretienen…además de que es mecánico…

…

La rosada estaba preparando el desayuno en la cocina con mucha armonía ya lista para comer preparándose para ir a la habitación del azabache con una bandeja para dar una buena impresión…sabe que es su rival pero en la noche reflexiono un poco que decidió darle una impresión amigable y perdonar a un rival…en fin…

Se fue rápidamente a su habitación a peinarse un poco, labial transparente brillante, y algo de rubor para verse adorable más de lo que ya es…

-Estoy más linda que una muñeca…-Dijo dejando sus cosas en su tocador tomando en manos la bandeja la cual la dejo en la cama yendo directo a la habitación del azabache donde dio llamados leves a está esperando respuesta o comentario o algo esperado del azabache…-Shadow… ¿Estás ahí?... ¿Puedo entrar? –No había respuesta alguna de este en la habitación que decidió abrir sin permiso solo un poco y no ver a nadie que solamente la ventana abierta…esta entro dejando la bandeja en la cama viendo a la vez la ventana abierta algo fastidiada pero con mirada triste a la vez…-Que orgulloso es creyendo cuidarse solo más que yo a mi maquillaje…me encargare de esto ya…

La rosada se fue de la casa corriendo al bosque sabiendo que al azabache le encanta convivir en el bosque…y también porque es su hogar…

Esta estuvo buscando por todos lados del bosque hasta en hogares de ardillas…llegando a ver algo oscuro al fondo del bosque aun sentada en la rama de un árbol…mientras se paraba en esta afincando sus palmas en el tronco del árbol donde chillaba el nombre de este viendo al supuesto oscuro en la profundidad del bosque…

-¡Shadow!...¡Shadow!...¡Vuelve aquí!...-Chillaba la rosada viendo a este en el más allá que decidió bajarse del árbol con cuidado y un poco de miedo bajándose por completo que fue corriendo directo al oscuro el cual ya le faltaban unos centímetros de llegar…que no se dio cuenta que había pasado al lado del azabache camuflado en un roble oscuro con sus franjas camufladas entre las hojas mientras veía a esta enfocada en la sombra la cual llego a ver al fondo del bosque creyendo que era el…si él está ahí, ese al que se está dirigiendo no es el…diablos…

El azabache se bajó del árbol apresurado usando sus zapatos propulsores estaba adolorido aun por sus heridas las cuales estaban ya algo mejoradas pero aun así estaban en mal estado…ya llegando a la ubicación de la rosada la perdió por un montón de arbustos y árboles que decidió seguir buscando pero no estaba dispuesto a chillar…a que fuera un bebe…

La rosada se encontraba atravesó de un montón de arbustos y árboles hasta ver al oscuro al frente suyo al cual se fue acercando pero algo estaba mal…lo veía de reojo, estaba más grande, más peludo, y de gran altura a lo que esta paro en seco al ver a este que percato su presencia volteándose a ver a esta quien solo pudo escuchar a decir…

-¿Shadow?–Dijo acerándose a esta apenas apoyando su mano en este y alterarse en la siguiente escena…

-¡Amy no! –Dijo el azabache viendo a esta tras de la rosada un oso negro quien saco las garras de aguja dispuesto a atacar a la rosada quien se alteró ante tal peligro que fue evitado por el azabache quien recibió un gran rasguño…3 rasguños profundos en el abdomen…-Amy corre…

-¡No hasta estés conmigo! –Dijo la rosada asustada y ojos vidriosos viendo a este quien solo le hizo una seña de esconderse a lo que esta solo se alejó un poco y ver al oso dispuesto a atacar al azabache quien atrevido estaba dispuesto a morir…

-¡¿Qué esperas!?–

…

El azulado fue listo para ir a hablar con Amy el cual estaba en la entrada de la casa de esta el cual se estaba animando el mismo…parecía un loco mientras las personas pasaban cerca y lo veían inspirándose en la puerta de una casa…

-Tu puedes, es tu amiga, tienes que tenerle respeto y ser bromista…solo piensa que es un chili-dog de los más deliciosos del mundo y tú eres el tigre…-Este dio un suspiro y dio llamados leves a la puerta…pero no había respuesta aparente de la rosada que decidió seguir llamando a la puerta…pero sin respuesta que quedó un tiempo en la entrada…-Diablos estuve practicando ¿Para este punto? Demonios…-El cobalto quedó esperando hasta recibir una llamada de su compañero amarillento…-¿Qué pasa Tails?...

-¡Sonic! Am…tengo un pequeño problema –Dijo algo avergonzado y apenado mientras veía su caja de herramientas ser tirado por una máquina rompiendo sus cosas más importantes de construcción…-¡Y ya empeoro! ¡Te espero Sonic eres el único que me ayuda en esto! - Finaliza la llamada…

-...Vendré luego… ¡Hay voy Tails! –Dicho esto fue corriendo a máxima velocidad al taller del Tails…

…

La rosada llego asustada y apresurada que parecía una chica en apuros trayendo en manos al azabache agarrado de brazos arrastrado desesperadamente entrando a la casa de la rosada quien rápidamente lo dejo en el sofá mientras rápidamente buscaba un paño un poco mojado, vendas y algo de hielo para el herido quien se encontraba respirando pero seguía en mal estado…

-Tranquilo Shadow vas a estar bien –Dijo la rosada mientras agarraba del maletín de emergencias algodón con alcohol para este quien veía a la rosada con ojos entre-cerrados agarrándose las heridas…

-¿Qué es eso? –Dijo el azabache difícilmente y a la vez débil viendo a esta con el algodón y a la vez con vendas en otra mano mientras quedaba un momento preparándose para hacer lo que clamara-mente tenía en mente…

La rosada limpio las heridas del azabache cuidadosamente mientras a la vez ya terminado le ponía las vendas suavemente en el abdomen del azabache el cual estaba soportando el ardor y sufrimiento de la cura acompañado de un pequeño rubor en las mejillas de este al ver a la rosada tocando tal parte y a la vez curándolo con delicadeza…estaba algo apenado pero a la vez sonrojado pero no quería que fuera notable en frente de la rosada intentando quitarse tal rosado de las mejillas de su rostro de seriedad e frialdad…

-Cálmate…estarás bien, lo prometo…-Dijo mientras seguía curándolo con cariño viendo a este quien tenía una expresión seria…pero esta llego a ver un pequeño rubor en el rostro del azabache ya enterada de la que estaba haciendo lo que le provoco regalarle una sonrisa amable y cautivadora lo que hizo que el azabache se sonrojara un poco más…

Ya terminado la curación del azabache la rosada se separó de este dejándolo reposar un momento en el sofá que decidió ir a la cocina a prepararle algo de comer al pobre…

El cual…se sintió bien por todo lo que ha hecho la rosada por el…además de aprender la lección de no escaparse nuevamente…a menos que…

…


	4. Día 3

Día 3

…

-… ¿Cuántas veces voy a destruir tus máquinas y de tu agradecimiento conservar una tarjeta madre?...No le veo el chiste…-Dijo viendo la tarjeta madre que le dio Tails la cual estaba algo dañada a lo que Tails lo miro confundido pero a la vez avergonzado…

-¿Conservar?...solo quería que me hicieras el favor de destruirlas o botarlas a la basura…-Dijo viendo a este con el ceño algo fruncido a lo que al decir esto pensó en lo más lógico…- ¿Dónde están las tarjetas madres que te di?...

-Están en mi cuarto en una gaveta–Avergonzado…

-¿Dónde estabas cuando te dije que las botaras?...-

Flashback

El azulado acababa de destruir una máquina nuevamente de su amigo quien estaba algo apenado que no quería ver a su compañero por un momento volteando al lado derecho cabizbajo donde visualizo la tarjeta madre de la máquina la cual estaba dañada que le hizo un favor al azulado…

-…Sonic ¿Me haces un favor?...-Dijo el zorrito viendo al cobalto quien volteo a ver a este donde…

-¡Chili-dogs! ¡Chili-dogs! Aquí sus chili-dogs–Chillando un vendedor rodando un carrito de ya saben que…

Al cobalto se distrajo con tales delicias en un carrito que siquiera escucho al zorrito el cual solo se quedó extrañado diciendo el nombre de este que no tuvo más que dar un chillido…

-¡¿Sonic estas escuchándome?! –Dijo viendo a este de igual forma con la tarjeta en manos ya estrechada hacía este quien se enfocó lentamente en la realidad bajando de las nubes…-¡Tierra llamado al erizo Sonic!

-Ah, sí, si está bien te la tengo–

Fin del Flashba, ya entienden

-¡Sonic me escuchas! –Dijo el zorrito viendo a este chillándole el cual se volvió a enfocar en la realidad algo avergonzado…-No puedo más con tu distracción es imposible...

-Imposible es tolerarte –Dijo entre dientes el cobalto viendo de reojo al zorrito…

…

La rosada estaba con el azabache sentada al lado de este algo apenada e incómoda…ninguno se conversaba siquiera empezaba con un simple…nada…

La rosada seguía pensativa en saber que decir que no mientras el azache veía a esta sin expresión esperando el paso de esta…que decidió preguntar que veía a la rosada tan tensa…dedujo que era culpa del cobalto nuevamente…

-¿Qué te hizo el azul otra vez? –Dijo serio viendo a esta quien se exalto y altero un poco ante tal respuesta que volteo rápidamente a este sin expresión pero ya tenía respuestas algo incomodas…

-¿Hacerme? Nada, él nunca me hace nada, el…am…no hizo nada…solo se fue corriendo…-Dijo lo último algo triste a lo que el azabache adivino fácilmente e simplemente a la vez que decidió adentrarse…

-Me interesa un carajo de saber que se fue corriendo como un cobarde… ¿Enserio no hablado contigo?...-Dijo extrañado y serio a la vez lo que era raro pero tenía ya que desahogarse con la rosada…o ella con el azabache, todo el tiempo y días, horas, minutos hasta segundos del día la misma historia de pareja dispareja entre estos…hasta seguramente años haciendo esto…

-…No –Triste y ya algo nerviosa con el azabache sabiendo que este contesta de una manera algo intimidante con s voz profunda e temerosa…pero a la vez algo intrigada…-El no habla mucho conmigo…solo se va y todo el tiempo por la razón de comida…me gusta tenerlo a mi lado…es como mi príncipe azul…además de ser azul…me cautivan sus riesgos solo por mi…pero no todo el tiempo es así…él se interesa pero no se interesa al máximo cuando solo quiero estar con el…

-Dale un golpe en la cabezota y reacciona ante tu declaración de enamoramiento…-La rosada se sorprendió ante tales palabras del azabache… ¿Ya lo sabe?...pero ¿Cómo adivino que estaba enamorada de Sonic?...

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba enamorada?–Dijo algo nerviosa pero a la ve intrigada y curiosa estaba algo avergonzada al saber que su rival sabía de sus sentimiento íntimos…

-Era obvio, solo adivine…que no te sorprenda, pero no tienes que esperar que el venga a tu puerta con flores, un moño y ya sea tu novio…tu eres la que tiene que reaccionar, que interesa que te de vergüenza…solo se dice y ya…-Serio…consejo que impresiono e cautivo a la rosada…pero no intereso al azabache quien solo tenía el ceño fruncido de la vida no interesarle el tema en que estaba con la rosada quien proceso la información sabiendo que era verdad…

-…-La rosada solo quedo en shock impresionada…no sabía que decir que solo le regalo una enorme sonrisa al azabache la cual quería abrazarlo pero no llego a pasar por señales negativas del azabache…-Lo siento…Gracias Shadow ¡Eres el mejor!...quiero enseñarte algo…-El azabache quedo algo cautivado por tales palabras de la rosada…'Eres el mejor'…segundo paso: Una sorpresa…esto está muy mal…

…

El cobalto se encontraba en su cabaña donde tenía un bolsa en la espalda llevándola afuera la cual era tales tarjetas de su compañero que ya estaba algo agotado…exhausto: Si, cansado: No…

Este se recostó en su hamaca donde dio un gran suspiro de alivio, relajado viendo al techo donde llego a ver…nada…esa era la idea…

Se sentía bien…pero no por mucho tenía que estar alerta si llegaba Amy…ya casi era la hora de ir al maratón que decidió levantarse de la hamaca acechando afuera de esta con algo de nervios… ¿Quién quiere que lo aplaste un martillo gigante?...del cual no había señales, lo que extraño al cobalto… ¿Dónde está la rosada?...no le agradaba lo que estaba pasando ¿Qué tal si es una trampa para atraparlo?...No, todo está normal…nada pasaba… ¿Qué rayos pasaba aquí? Se preguntaba…más preguntas que respuestas…

Tenía que investigar…

Pero no era el momento…decidió ir al bosque a su colina donde podía disfrutar de la brisa y naturaleza en ese lugar…

…

La rosada llevo al azabache al boque donde fueron a una colina…donde se veía un paisaje muy hermoso e colorido de naturaleza…flores, césped verde, y brisa natural…donde la rosada tenía bajo un árbol un picnic donde se sentó haciéndole sañas al azabache de sentarse el cual obedeció sin más que hacer algo adolorido pero a la vez sin mucho interés…

-¿Qué te parece el picnic? –Dijo amablemente y orgullosa de su esfuerzo por hacer tal comida y planificar el lugar para estar ella y el cobalto en tal lugar encantador…y romántico a la vez…

-Hpm…no está mal –Dijo serio viendo a esta la cual se sonrojo un poco…pero esa no era su única sorpresa…tenía otro plan en mente que de seguro era algo prometedor pero a la vez era importante para ella…

-Shadow…me gustaría que vieras…algo que enserio es muy importante para mi…y quiero que tengas el honor de…verlo –Esta saco de detrás de ella un brazalete de perlas exhibiéndolo al azabache el cual solo veía la joyería extrañado…-Este brazalete está hecha de perlas del mar hecha a mano por mi padre quien se la dio a mi madre…

-.-.-.-.-.-

Recuerdo…que mi madre estaba con mi padre en la playa donde llego con perlas en la mano…alertando a mí y a mama de las perlas encontradas por el chillando de alegría…

-¡Amy, Cariño! ¡Encontré perlas marinas! –Decía emocionado mi padre saliendo del agua corriendo hacía nosotras…

-¿Vemos que encontró papi? –Dijo mi madre animada dándome ánimos para ir a verlo…a lo que asentí de igual forma que empezó a correr en la playa…apenas tenía 3 años a lo que corría algo lento pero estaba emocionada…llegue a donde mi padre donde se agacho a mi altura enseñándome en su mano las perlas blancas como las nubes…de tamaño pequeño pero muy bonitas…

-¿Las quieres? Son tuyas mi amor…todas son para ti…-Dijo mi padre dándome todas las perlas en mis manos ya estrechadas con las palmas abiertas donde llegue a ver tales esferas de brillante blanco…las cuales me iluminaron la mirada…se las regrese y empezó a darle señas que él no entendió mucho…-¿No las quieres? ¿Qué pasa?...-Con mi mano elegí el pulgar e Índice con los cuales rodee en mi muñeca a lo que mi padre intentaba adivinar a lo que mi madre al llegar…

-Una pulsera… ¿Es lo que quieres? –Asentí aminada viendo a mi madre y padre quienes intercambiaron miradas acompañadas de una sonrisa a lo que mi papa de cargo en manos poniéndome en su nuca sentada yéndonos a nuestro hogar…

…

 **¡Saludos a todos!**


	5. Perdón

…

-Después de eso mis padres la hicieron con cariño y amor a lo que mi padre se la dio a mi madre…donde días después murieron cuando se dirigían a hacer unos asuntos pendientes y…luego quede huérfana…-Dijo ya con ojos de vidrio cada lagrima llena de pena y máxima tristeza que nunca llego a experimentar hasta ese momento…

-…-El azabache quedo incomodo ante tal llanto de la rosada que se acercó a esta dándole un abrazo a lo que esta se sonrojo al máximo ante tal acción sorprendente del azabache…-No llores así…tu imagen…

-…-La rosada estaba totalmente sonrojada que en bes de hacer algo se tranquilizó correspondiendo tal acción del oscuro quien solo tenía una expresión seria pero solo trataba de calmar a la rosada…no le gustaba verla de esa forma…además de que el terminaría siendo el culpable…

…

El cobalto llego a su colina silbando animado disfrutando su libertad en ese momento…el cual fue corrompido al ver tal escena que lo llevo de animado…confundido…y algo molesto…

Llego a ver al azabache abrazando a la rosada que al parecer disfrutaba la acción de oscuro quien solo intentaba calmarla a lo que el cobalto mal pensó ante eso… ¿Por qué estaba así?...claro que no le gusta ver a la rosada con otro que no sea el…dándole un cálido abrazo ¡Que no sea de él!...

Se sintió molesto al ver a la rosada con otro, ella era la única que lo perseguía, charlaba e incluso cuidaba…pero no quería permitir desde su punto de vista que todas acciones de esta hacía el, fueran desviadas a el oscuro quien solo le interesa ser malo y ya…

-¿Con esa estúpida copia mía? Claro, si quieres ser psicópata a su lado…míralo, un divo que solo se interesa la sangre de las personas en tu gran enfermedad en la cabezota ¡Idiota!…-Decía en susurros de dientes el cobalto viendo a ambos escondido tras un árbol que llego a escuchar su conversación…

-…Te parece si vamos a mi casa…-Dijo tranquilizada la rosada viendo a este abrazado a esta quien solo dio un suspiro pequeño poniéndose de pie frente a esta estrechándole la mano…quien acepto su ayuda agarrando de la mano a este llevándolo a su casa pasando por el árbol donde se encontraba tras este el cobalto quien no estaba contento que decidió tomar camino opuesto al taller de Tails donde se encontraba el zorrito…

…

El zorrito ajustaba tuercas de sus máquinas ya todas listas que decidió tomar una pequeña siesta hasta escuchar un puertas del taller…donde se pudo ver al cobalto molesto sin decir nada adentrándose al lugar donde solamente de recostó en la silla con el ceño fruncido…

-…Ha –El zorrito no llego a decir nada gracias a la razón de enojo del cobalto quien estaba odioso…

-¡No puedo creer lo que paso! ¡Amy esta con Shadow en bes que conmigo! ¡Se suponía que iba a ir a su casa a charlar con ella! ¡Pero ya que esta con mi copia! Deseara no haber sido creado…-Impactado el zorrito por tales palabra del cobalto quien solo estaba molesto pensando en Shadow y el mientras lo destripaba con sus propias manos…

-…Aquí vamos –Dijo serio el zorrito viendo a este quien lo vio confundido mientras este se acercaba sentándose al lado de este sobre una silla pequeña –Déjame entender y procesar… ¡Te gusta Amy! ¡Estas celoso de Shadow! Y lo más importante…Estas celoso…

-… ¿De que estas hablando? –Dijo confundido el cobalto viendo a este quien solo se fastidio y decidió serle más sincero…

-Tu idioma…admítelo, te gusta Amy…te agrada y quieres estar a su lado, y estas celoso de Shadow por estar ella cuidándolo a su lado y dejo de tenerte atención por estar con Shadow…-Dijo seguro de sí mismo el zorrito dejando al cobalto pausado…

-… .-. –Confundido…-¿Me estás diciendo que no quiero que Amy este al lado de él idiota?...-

-Lo que oíste…-Fastidiado…-¿Qué acaso no quieres que te preste más atención?...

-Sí, digo no…bueno si quiero que me persiga de nuevo…no, no quiero correr un maratón otra vez…puede ser…no lo sé…-Pensativo…

…

La rosada y el azabache llegaron a la casa de esta donde la rosada se veía contenta con el azabache el cual seguía con su personalidad de seriedad pero a la vez seguía agradecido del servicio de la rosada quien lo cuidaba amablemente…el azabache estaba algo cansado dando un bostezo pequeño algo incómodo que la rosada lo ayudo a ir a su habitación…pero quería llegar a tener una conversación más a profundidad con el azabache sobre su pasado…ya que sería lo justo al decir ella sobre el suyo…ahora le tocaba al azabache decir el suyo…

-Shadow…quiero hablar contigo…-Dijo amablemente regalándole una sonrisa que fue una recompensa para el azabache pero no estaba seguro de tener una conversación en ese estado en que se encontraba…cansado…

-…Te parece otro día –Dijo serio viendo a esta quien vio por la ventana el atardecer sabiendo que aún tenía tiempo suficiente para tener una conversación y crear una relación amistosa…posiblemente…

-…Solo quiero saber más de ti –Dijo crédula viendo a este quien se fastidio un poco…pero no quería discutir con la rosada sabiendo su sensibilidad con las personas…el azabache solo dio dos paramadas al lado de la cama simbolizando que la rosada se sentara al lado de este el cual se recostó en la cama a lo que esta se sentó en la cama recostada en la pared de esta…-Dime… ¿Qué fue lo que paso en tu pasado?...

-…Vivía en la colonia A.R.K mi lugar de creación…donde la causa de ser creado el ser perfecto fue gracias a una niña rubia llamada 'María Robotnik' quien en apenas solo un día me cautivo en ser su amigo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mi nombre es María… ¿Y el tuyo? –Dijo amablemente la rubia viendo a este quien solo veía por el cristal de la colonia…donde se quedó callado…-no seas tímido…solo quiero saber más de ti…ya que me salvaste la vida al curarme de mi enfermedad…solo quiero conocerte y saber ¿Quién eres?...

-…Shadow…Shadow el erizo…-Serio…

-Bonito nombre, te queda perfecto para ser el ser perfecto…-Dijo amablemente que le provoco dibujar en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa que el azabache llego a ver en el cristal mientras procesaba las palabras de esta…de quien obtuvo de recompensa del azabache una pequeña sonrisa algo notable…-Jm…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Después de eso ella y yo nos conocimos mejor…pero lo que más compartíamos y conversábamos…era sobre estar en la tierra, ella soñaba con venir aquí…disfrutar la libertad en este lugar…estar con su familia, amigos y más…pero…sabes que es que una persona quiera estar en un lugar que era lo único de que hablaba y un día se sacrifique por ti que solo querías protegerlo y dejarlo que cumpla lo que quería llegar a ver en toda su vida…solo te quedes mirando como él te salva en vez de a ti…-El azabache tenía su misma expresión seria de donde su mirada llego a salir una lagrima al pensar en todo lo que había pasado…que el no pudo hacer nada…

-…-La rosada llego a ver la lagrima suelta de los ojos carmesí del azabache que se acercó más a este sentándose en el medio de la cama agarrando la cabeza de este recostándola en sus piernas mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a lo que relajo a este quien estaba sonrojado pero a la vez sintiendo un gran relajamiento ante tal cariño de la rosada quien solo quería ayudarlo…-Solo lo hizo para que tu tuvieras una vida…si te hubieras sacrificado por ella no hubieras experimentado he vivido muy poco tiempo lo que no era correcto que vivieras nada sin saber cómo es la vida…solo te dio una oportunidad…quería que tu tuvieras la oportunidad, que tuvieras la voluntad para proteger a las personas…que tu fueras el indicado para vivir…-La rosada decir tales palabras con ojos cristalinos de igual forma sus ojos expulsaran agua salada al igual que el azabache quien se ocultó entre las piernas de la rosada la cual acepto tal acto del azabache…sabiendo que él no quería que lo vieran…pero claro que la rosada descubrió que el azabache era sensible e sentimental…lo que hizo que la rosada acompañara al azabache en los recuerdos de este…

La rosada se sentía bien…ayudo a su rival con su pasado ya solucionado…sabía que después de todo…no era tan malo como pensaban que era…después de todo lo que le había pasado más las burlas y criticas de las personas hacía el oscuro…lo correcto era recompensarlo…con una disculpa…


	6. También forma parte de esto

…

-Lo voy a matar Tails…si llega a pasar algo íntimo entre ambos, nadie volverá a escuchar de Sha…-Interrumpido por comentario odioso de su compañero zorrito el cual estaba fastidiado de oír a él amarillento quien se encontraba de esa manera que decidió romper las quejas y amenazas e insultos del cobalto hacía su rival oscuro…

-¡Sonic! Si tienes un problema con Shadow resuélvelo con Shadow ¡No voy a estar aquí en mi taller 3 horas más escuchándote sobre insultos, quejas y de más solo porque eres un cobarde que se aleja de lo que quieres solucionar! ¿¡En bes de estar aquí porque no te vas con Amy y ya!? –Tenso el zorrito que dio un suspiro largo y relajante calmándose a la vez de este tema llego a ver a su compañero pensativo…al cual se le encendió el foco…

-¡Eso es! Iré a hablar con Amy e voy a invitarla a comer un helado en la heladería ¡Eres un genio Tails! –Dicho esto salió corriendo como un rayo azul dejando al zorrito solo en el taller…

-…Masoquista–

…

La rosada despertó junto con el azabache los cuales quedaron dormidos un momento al hablar de sus pasados e emociones delicadas…la rosada miro la hora en un reloj al lado de la cama señalando que eran las 8 de la mañana a lo que esta se levantó dejando descansar al azabache en la cama mientras se iba a la cocina a preparar algo de comer a menos que alguien llegara a la puerta donde se escucharon llamados a lo que esta llego a la puerta abriendo viendo a su amado quien se veía algo siniestro…

-Hola Amy…-Dijo amablemente el azulado viendo a esta quien…

-¡Sonic! –Dicho esto le dio un enorme a brazo que posiblemente lo estaba asfixiando al nivel máximo al pobre cobalto quien solo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalada a la rosada quien entendió el concepto soltando a este…-Perdón…es que hace mucho que no te veo Sonic, lo que paso es que estaba…

-Sé que eres ama de casa…pero no vine a saber sobre lo que hacias solo vine a pedirte que si… ¿Quieres venir conmigo esta tarde a la heladería en Station Square? –Dijo algo nervioso viendo a esta quien se sobresaltó un poco al oír tales palabras de su amado sonrojada al máximo…

-¡Obvio que si Sonic!...aunque te preguntare algo… ¿A Shadow le gusta el helado? –Mala elección al escuchar a la rosada decir tales palabras sobre el azabache lo que le rompió la mente al cobalto… ¿Shadow está ahí acaso?...solo había que investigar e interrogar a la rosada…

-¿La pregunta por? –Dijo algo molesto el cobalto viendo a esta quien se puso nerviosa ante tal respuesta…

-Bueno…es una historia larga…te la contare luego…pero solo quiero saber si ¿Le gusta el helado?…-Dijo nerviosa imitando una linda sonrisa viendo a este quien sospechaba al máximo ante pregunta sospechosa de la rosada quien solo le ocultaba al cobalto que el azabache estaba bajo su cuidado…además de que esta buscaba posibilidad si llevar al azabache a la heladería ya que no quería dejarlo solo un momento en su casa sin compañía y todavía en recuperación…

-…No estoy seguro si le gusta…-Dijo el cobalto serio viendo a otro lado lo que hizo pensar a esta y encenderle el foco pero lo raro para ella era ver al cobalto extrañado y serio…

-Ah bueno…Adiós…-

…

-¿Llevar a Shadow? ¿Desde cuándo le interesa? –Dijo curioso el zorrito viendo a su compañero quien solo se veía molesto…

-¿Yo que se?...no quiero que Amy este con Shadow…me sentiría raro nuevamente, y con deseos de matarlo…-Dijo molesto el cobalto…al parecer se encariño con Amy todo este tiempo que esta lo perseguía e hablaba…ahora no lo perseguía ni buscaba…sospechaba era del azabache a quien preguntaba sobre este…

-…De todas formas ya la invitaste a ir a la heladería de Station Square esta tarde, posiblemente ustedes 2 puedan tener una charla privada y le saques toda la información a solas…-Dijo el zorrito planeando un proceso para el cobalto y la rosada tuvieran una charla informativa privada…

…

-Shadow quería preguntarte si… ¿Te gusta el helado? –Dijo curiosa la rosada viendo a este quien solo la miro confundido y serio a la vez sin dejar de tener su personalidad típica con las personas…

-… ¿Helado? –Confundido el azabache mirando a la vez a esta quien comprendió el tema…

-…Ya sabrás que es tranquilo…-Dijo la rosada viendo a este quien solo suspiro ignorando todo a su alrededor…-Gracias por lo de anoche Shadow…entiendo lo que has pasado…y enserio perdóname…lo que es justo y correcto aquí…es que merezcas una disculpa de todos…empezando conmigo…-Dijo la rosada obsequiándole una pequeña sonrisa a este quien la acepto pero no dio el favor de recompensarla a lo que esta entendió…-Te avisare cuando llegue la hora ¿Si? –Dijo la rosada afirmándole a este quien solo asintió sin mucho interés…

…

Llego el momento donde todos llegaron a la heladería llegando la rosada y el azabache a esta donde se veía al cobalto molesto y al zorrito amable…

-¡Amy! Que sorpresa Shadow ¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo Cortez el amarillento dándole un codazo al cobalto quien solo estaba de brazos cruzados sin más…

-Amy me invito aquí sin nada más –Serio dijo el azabache esperando alguna acción o respuesta que pueda ignorar de ambos en frente suyo…

-Bueno y que esperamos, entremos–

…

Los 4 sentados en una mesa de la heladería donde se encontraban ya atendidos por los meseros donde estaban sentado el azabache al lado de la rosada y el amarillento al lado del cobalto…

Algo incómodo el aire donde se encontraban al igual que el habitad nada agradable entre todo el grupo donde no se oía mínima e insignificante palabra de ninguno lo que provocaba que se volviera hielo las palabras mudas de todos siquiera un gruñido…

-Aquí los helados señores –Dijo el mesero dando los helados de todos a lo que estos se saborearon a excepción del cobalto y el azabache…

-¡Qué lindo son de figuras! –Dijo emocionada la rosada con deseos de darle una enorme mordida al helado ya acabándolo de una sola mientras el azabache solo le veía extrañado…

-Son geniales ¿Verdad Sonic? –Dijo el amarillento viendo a su compañero quien solo veía con odio al azabache en bes de al helado…

-Sí, al parecer aquí todos son muy lindos…-Serio el cobalto lo que hizo que todos lo miraran extrañados lo que ignoraron y siguieron con lo suyo…

-…-El azabache tomo la cuchara tomando un pedazo del helado probando un poco apenas un mordisco lo exalto…-¿Es normal que este frio?...

-Es helado Shadow –Dijo molesto el cobalto a este lo que altero al zorrito quien se apeno un poco ante tal comportamiento…

-Perdónalo, lo que pasa es que hoy se levantó de lado opuesto de la cama y veras eso lo tiene odioso hoy –Dijo nervioso el amarillento viendo a este quien solo no adivino, sabía que el cobalto estaba celoso de estar con la rosada…no juzguen al ser perfecto además de tener una enorme inteligencia…

-Sonic ¿Te pasa algo?...te veo tenso…ven conmigo –Dijo la rosada estrechándole la mano a este quien se alteró un poco…aceptando la ayuda de esta los cuales salieron de la heladería dejando al amarillento y al azabache solos…a lo que el amarillento cambio el ambiente…

-Shadow...quiero que me digas… ¿Qué hay entre ti y Amy?...-

…


	7. Todo va a estar bien

…

-Sonic ¿Qué te sucede? Estás extraño…te comportas…serio, algo no común en ti… ¿Estas bien? –La rosada estaba preocupada por el cobalto quien se veía molesto pero al estar con la rosada se veía algo serio…

-Estaría muy bien sin Shadow aquí ¿Qué estuviste haciendo con? ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? ¡Dime! –Molesto el cobalto tomando en serio el tema de su rival compartiendo con ellos en una heladería, suena incomodo pero cierto…

-¡Lo encontré herido en la noche en el bosque donde te estaba buscando cuando te perseguía!...unos robots de Eggman lo estaban lastimando y golpeado ¿Yo que iba a hacer? Dejarlo indefenso en el suelo sangrando…-La rosada se veía algo triste lo que intrigo un poco al cobalto entendiendo en tema…-Lo lleve a mi casa esa noche donde lo empecé a cuidar, charle con el…llore con el hablando de su pasado –El cobalto al escuchar tales palabras se quedó atónito… ¿Llorar con él?...

…

-¿Lloraste con ella?... ¿Tu lloraste? –Sorprendido el zorrito viendo al azabache quien solo tocaba con la cuchara su helado pero a la vez prestándole atención a la conversación…

-Préstale atención…si llore ¡Pero no me creas un sensible!–Serio

…

-¡¿Sensible él?! –Confundido al máximo el cobalto quien no sabía siquiera creía nada de lo que decía la rosada… ¿Shadow sentimental y sensible?...

-¡Claro que lo es! Él es como nosotros, solo que no lo demuestra por su pasado trágico, por eso es tan serio y violento…lo único que quiere es llevarse bien con los demás aunque el oculte su felicidad…merece una disculpa –Defensiva al extremo la rosada con el azabache lo que dejo sorprendido al cobalto quien se veía que tenía una expresión un poco culpable…-Me tengo que ir…hasta luego Sonic…

El cobalto detuvo a la rosada tomándola del hombro lo que llamo la atención de la poseyente de ojos esmeralda claro…a lo que este aprovecho el momento de declarase a ir a un lugar…

-Amy…quiero que vengas conmigo, 5:10 de la noche en mi choza… ¿Te parece?...-Culpable…

…

-…Perdón Shadow…enserio, no sabía que fueras así…lo siento –Culpable el zorrito al enterarse de tales emociones ocultas del azabache quien solo dio un suspiro helado volviendo a su actitud típica…

-…Si ya deja el drama a un lado…-Ignorando el tema…

-Shadow…-Le llamo la rosada llegando a la mesa de estos viendo al ambos quienes intercambiaron miradas como despedida a lo que la rosada agarro la mano del azabache yéndose del lugar…a lo que en segundos llego el cobalto a la mesa quien solo se pegó en rostro a la mesa fuertemente…

-… ¡La cuenta!–

…

La rosada y el azabache llegaron a la casa de esta donde se veía en el reloj al entrar que eran las 4:59 de la tarde a lo que el azabache insistió en irse a descansar…

-Voy a descansar… ¿Te importa? –Dijo en la puerta de la habitación el azabache mirando a esta quien solo asintió sin nada más que decir que quedarse muda en la sala de la casa…lo que llamo la atención del azabache…-¿Que te hizo el intolerante ahora?...

-…Nada…solo me invito a su casa esta noche, no mal pienses, solo quiere hablar –Dijo algo deprimida a lo que el azabache solo no dijo nada abriendo la puerta de la habitación y ser detenido por la rosada…-¡Espera un momento!...-La rosada dicho esto se acercó al azabache tomándolo del hombro acercándose al rostro de este quien estaba sonrojado y ver a la rosada quien le dio un besito pequeño en la mejilla haciendo que este se sonrojara y quedara sin palabras que nada más entrar desesperado a la habitación dejando a la rosada confundida pero a la vez contenta con el azabache…-Te lo merecías…

La rosada se dirigió a su habitación donde se recostó en su cama viendo al techo donde no se veía nada más que madera…ella estaba algo decepcionada con el cobalto… ¿Por qué se comportaba así con ella? Estaba extraño esa tarde…pensando en eso decidió prepararse para salir a la casa del cobalto quien de seguro la estaría esperando para tener una pequeña charla…

Esta se maquillo un poco, acomodo su vestido al rojo vivo y verifico que todo estuviera en su lugar…ya estaba lista…salió de su habitación en silencio ya que su cuarto quedaba en frente al del azabache donde antes de irse abrió un poco la puerta visualizando a su 'Rival' el cual se quedó dormido profundamente arropado con la sabana respirando tranquilamente…su forma de dormir parecía como un bebe…tranquilo y cansado…a lo que la rosada cerró la puerta con cuidado saliendo de la casa a la de su amado…

La rosada ya había llegado a la casa de este donde dio unos leves llamados a la puerta la cual se abrió revelando al cobalto quien se apeno un poco dándole paso a la rosada de que entrara…

-Amy…quiero hablar contigo…-Dijo rascándose la nuca el cobalto mirando a la rosada quien se sentó en el sofá de este esperando respuestas razonables que calcen en todo el tema…-Entiendo que quieres ayudar a Shadow a sentirme mejor…pero…cuando te vi con el…no me gusto que anduvieras con otro que no fuera yo…me gusta que me persigas y me llevaras a tu casa a cuidarme igualmente…solo trato de decir…que me encariñe contigo…-Dijo sonrojado el cobalto viendo a esta quien se sonrojo al extremo al escuchar tales palabras de su amado que no tenía nada que decir…solo se quedó callada por un momento…que decidió abalanzarse a este quien se sonrojo aún más correspondiendo el abrazo…

-…Te quiero Sonic…pero ya me tengo que ir, tengo que seguir con Shadow –Esta no llego a irse ya que el cobalto le impidió salir de su choza bloqueando la puerta– ¿Sucede algo Sonic?...

-…Me gustaría que te quedaras esta noche conmigo… ¿Aceptas?...-Dijo nervioso y sonrojado viendo a esta quien se sonrojo mucho al entrar tales palabras entrar en sus oídos que solamente asintió…

El cobalto agarro de la mano a la rosada quien seguía de igual forma sonrojada yendo con este a su habitación donde este acomodo un poco de cama la cual era grande que cabían 3 en una sola…a lo que la rosada vio al cobalto dándole una señal de acostase a lo que acepto con gusto acostándose al lado de este quien estaba sonrojado al pensar en lo que estaba haciendo de dormir con la rosada quien solo disfrutaba el momento…

-Buenas noches Sonic…-

-…Buenas noches…Amy–

…

 **Wow…woow o_o…**


	8. ¿Preocupada?

Día 5

…

El azabache se despertó por culpa del Sol infiltrándose por la ventana lo que fastidio un poco dándole la orden de levantarse e ir a la sala a ver a la rosada la cual 'Debería' estar preparando el desayuno…o eso creía…

Al llegar a la sala no llego a ver a nadie en absoluto…parecía una desierto sin la rosada en ese lugar, lo que provoco que el azabache se extrañara al no ver señales de la rosada siquiera su presencia…que decidió salir de la casa…al da un paso sintió y dolor fuerte en la pierna lo que lo alerto al ver una herida que le había provoco dar un pequeño gemido de dolor…pero eso no lo iba a volver un debilucho…

Este salió de su hogar a buscar a la rosada lo que lo preocupo un poco… ¿Por qué?...este empezó a recordar lo que dijo la rosada la noche anterior…'Iré a la casa de Sonic, no mal pienses, solo quiere charlar'…igual mal pensó en el tema ¡Qué asco! Que será de ambos…el azabache se dirigió a la casa de su enemigo donde en bes de llamar a la puerta decidió acechar por una ventana de la casa por la parte izquierda de la choza…este ya cerca llego a observar adentro de la casa, la habitación del cobalto donde se encontraba este acostado al lado de la rosada que se veía feliz…dormían plácidamente…a lo que al azabache no le agrado para nada lo que estaba visualizando…pensó mal ante tal escena…se sentía enojado con el cobalto mirándolo serio…pero mal a la vez…

No estaba nada contento con eso…hasta escuchar su comunicador sonar eléctricamente a lo que este contesto y escuchar al comandante Tower…

-Shadow el erizo, espero que te encuentres bien, tenemos misión pendiente, perdón por la interrupción, pero espero que vengas a hacer tus misiones, sé que te he dado días libres pero al dueño le gustaría que siguieras con las misiones…-Corta la llamada lo que dejo confundido al azabache…ya no le interesaba la rosada, ya tenía a su 'Pareja' a su disposición, ya no necesitaba más que lo cuidara…que se fue del lugar dejando a la rosada feliz con el cobalto, no quería interferir en su relación…mientras se iba hacía la agencia G.U.N…

…

La rosada de despertó cómoda en el ambiente donde estaba exaltándose un poco por notar el lugar donde se encontraba…lo que la hizo aparecer una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro mientras veía al cobalto al lado suyo dormido tranquilamente, que antes de irse fue a la cocina donde rápidamente le preparo un desayuno rápido al cobalto tomando una hoja y lápiz de un gaveta de la sala escribiendo su agradecimiento a este sobre declarase y dejando su desayuno en la mesa de la casa afirmando que ya tenía que irse a seguir con el cuidado de Shadow…posdata, Me gusta tu voz…

La rosada después de escribir tales cosas se largó del lugar yendo a su pequeña casa donde al entrar no visualizo al azabache deduciendo que estaría en su habitación…donde fue a visualizar alertándose al no ver al azabache en la cama ni en ningún lado de la habitación…se alteró ante eso, aún tenía pequeñas heridas por curarse en especial la herida de su pierna que era muy grave al encontrarlo pero no decirle nada para no alterarlo…esta decidió salir a buscarlo al bosque…de nuevo, sabiendo que a él le gusta ir a ese lugar…puede que solo quería caminar un rato, pero no era correcto en ese estado…

La rosada salió de su hogar yendo al bosque donde empezó a buscar al azabache desesperadamente al igual que chillando el nombre de este...

-¡Shadow! ¡¿Dónde estás?! No me hagas esto…-La rosada estaba decepcionada de su misma lo que la llevo a pensar mal… ¿Fue ella la causa de que Shadow se fuera?...no, después de todo lo que habían pasado…no creo que fuera por eso…a menos que fuera algo pendiente que tiene que hacer…algo que tenga en proceso…-La G.U.N… ¿Pero dónde queda?...Ahg ¡Demonios!...

…

El azabache llego a la agencia donde llego a ver a sus compañeros los cuales veían a este algo preocupados, otros con expresión '¿Enserio?' como diciendo '¿Vas a trabajar así?' a lo que este solo ignoraba las tentadoras y di-amativas miradas de todos clavadas en el azabache el cual llego a la oficina del comandante donde llego a ver a este con una expresión amigable pero activa…

…

La rosada estuvo caminando desesperada por todo el bosque hasta ver a lo lejos de los arboles una agencia la cual dedujo que era de los G.U.N lo que alivio e emociono a la rosada mientras fue corriendo desesperadamente a esta…

Al llegar entro desesperada a la agencia donde todos la vieron extrañados e atónitos lo que la rosada ignoro por completo caminando apurada por toda la agencia buscando al azabache, donde se detuvo en la entrada de la oficina del comandante donde en la puerta decía en plata 'Comandante' a lo que esta entro sin permiso viendo a este creando una conversación…

-Hola, perdón por entrar de esta manera pero… ¿Ha visto a un erizo negro llamado Shadow? –Dijo algo cansada la rosada esperando comentario de Tower quien solo estaba algo extrañado y a la vez confundido al ver tal eriza preguntando sobre Shadow…ya era costumbre que fuera Rouge…

-¿Usted es su amiga o familiar? No puedo darle información de alguien si no estoy seguro de quien es –Curioso…

-Una amiga ahora por favor ¿¡Donde esta!? –Desesperada y preocupada ya que no quería que Shadow se lastimara más de lo que esta…

-Acaba de irse–Serio…

La rosada al escuchar tales palabras no soporto en decir entre dientes molesta y fastidiada un simple 'Rayos' a lo que se fue rápidamente afuera de la agencia aparentaba ser una superhéroe buscando al azabache herido a lo que se fue de la agencia corriendo apurada y salir afuera de está viendo a los alrededores…

-¡Shadooooow!–

-¿Amy? –Dijo extrañado tras de esta que se sorprendió al ver al azabache aparecido mágicamente provocando que se resbalara con una orilla que no llego a ver un charco de agua tras unos arbustos cayendo al pequeño lago lastimándose la rodilla…a lo que el azabache se alteró ante eso dando un suspiro de molestia…

…

-¿Dónde estabas? –Dijo extrañada la rosada viendo a este quien le estaba curando la rodilla a esta la cual tenía un pequeño raspón…

-Fui a la agencia a charlar sobre un asunto con el comandante Tower y le dije sobre mi bienestar de que tú me estabas cuidando dejándome tener días libres…-Dijo serio viendo a esta quien gemía de dolor al ver al azabache poniéndole un algodón con alcohol para calamar la inflamación mínima…

-…Me preocupaste enserio Shadow…solo trato de proteger a mi rival…-Dijo algo apenada cabizbajo mientras este se confundió ante tales palabras… ¿Proteger a su rival?...claro que era su rival, pero tratarlo de ese modo no parecía ser como su rival…era más bien…su 'Amigo'…

-…Te soy franco, no parece ser que fuera tu rival…-Dijo serio poniéndole una curita en la rodilla a la rosada quien se exalto ante tales palabras de este que quedó pensativa ante una respuesta razonable…

-…Te soy honesta…no quiero seguir con nuestra 'Rivalidad'…solo quiero ser tu amiga…-Dijo algo sonrojada mirando a este quien no cambio su expresión sería…pero sabía que estaba feliz con ello…

-…Eso no lo discuto…pero acepto tu amistad conmigo…-Dijo menos serio con una cucharada de amabilidad en su tono de voz…lo que hizo de recompensa que la rosada le regalara una pequeña sonrisa…que sin pensar, le regalo algo más amable aun…un abrazo…que hizo que al azabache se le escapara un pequeño sonrojo…pero aun en ese momento correspondió…

-…Gracias Shadow…eres un gran amigo…-

…

 **Hm…interesante - 3-**


	9. Día 6

…

-Se fue…que orgulloso te debes sentir al tener una chica difícil a tu lado, hasta en la cama, pero, tienes que ser más valiente ¿Cómo es que Sonic el erizo no lidie con una chica dulce y amable que le complica la vida para el?...-El zorrito estaba razonable, buscando la lógica, para ayudar a animar a su compañero azul quien solo estaba enojado con el azabache y solo él le venía a la mente como una amenaza para la rosada, en especial para el mismo…

-…Porque tiene, una enorme ilusión de estar conmigo a mi lado, pero ahora está al lado de ese ¡Inepta copia!...tienes razón Tails, soy solo un cobarde con las chicas…-Dijo serio el cobalto siquiera ver a este quien solo lo miro serio que se acercó a este Cortez mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza…

-No hermano –Le da una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla– ¡Tienes que reaccionar! ...¡Quiero que vayas a esa casa! ¡Le digas la verdad! ¡Y entretengas a las personas que están leyendo esta historia inventada y nada oficial para la SEGA!...

-…Ojala lo logres…-Sarcástico…

…

La rosada estaba preparando comida para el azabache y ella, cocinaba animada, además de ya tener una buena amistad con su antes rival quien correspondió su relación amistosa…el problema era como iba a decirle a los demás, puede que sigan pensando que es una ser sin sentimientos, pero ella es la prueba de todo lo pasado con el azabache quien solo, no le interesaba mucho estar con los demás, pero si le interesaba que supieran que tiene corazón...la comida estaba lista, tomo un plato, pero una accidente paso que se le escapo la mano de esta, provocando que el lado del estante de los platos cayera un cuadro con una capa de vidrio la cual se partió ya caída en el suelo, pero lo único que resulto bien fue que rescato el plato…pero no rescato la imagen de representada a ella con el cobalto, quien se veía amistoso en la imagen con la rosada…se veía tranquilo, calmado, e presente su espíritu aventurero…pero lo que la entristeció un poco era notar el presente de ahora, el cobalto escapaba de ella, la evitaba algo nervioso, se escondía de ella y sus cuidados…lo que llevo a comprender…necesitaba su espacio…pero no quería quedar mal con el cobalto, lo cual fue en vano después de tantos años, resultó ser una loca con el cobalto…

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Pregunto el azabache desde la entrada de la cocina mirando de reojo a la rosada presente en el lugar de preparación de la comida donde ya la tenía lista pero su expresión no era totalmente alegre, era triste…que el azabache decidió adentrarse en el lugar de evidencia donde visualizo roto en el suelo una fotografía de la rosada con el 'Intolerante' rival, en el piso...ya se entendió en tema, lo que no pensó siquiera en un segundo, pensó en lo que había pasado, que ya era fácil de adivinar…-El azul te hace sentir ¿Triste? ¿O tu eres la que se hace sentir triste consigo misma?...

-…-No lo encontraba respuesta para seguir con la conversación creada del azabache…decidió asentir flojamente…

-Solo date cuenta, que Sonic quiere estar contigo…pero tú eres la responsable de que escape de ti por tus acciones de intentar estar con él, lo que hace que se incomode y te deje en visto ¿No te diste cuenta en la heladería donde te llevo afuera a hablar de mi?...de seguro de molesto ¿No?...esta celoso de que andes conmigo así de simple…no es difícil de adivinar, pero si es difícil saberlo cuando no le tienes sospecha, y también es fácil mientras te enfoques en su personalidad y conocimiento…ya estoy casi mejorado…a este paso cuando me valla, veras que estará diferente…solo tienes que 'Creer para ver' o 'Ver para creer'…-Este no dijo más, y se fue del lugar dejando a la rosada pensativa…ya sé que dirán…'Tiene razón', típico de la historia…la chica se da cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero hay que esperar el resto…

…

El azulado estaba en el taller del zorrito donde tenía preparado una pista de obstáculos para el cobalto quien solo esperaba la emoción en el invento de su compañero, y la narradora esperando la emoción igualmente en la historia en el final…

-Escúchame Sonic, esta pista te ayudara a lidiar con las chicas, y próximamente la pueda usar yo, pero tu primero…-El cobalto solo pensaba en la rosada recordando que todo lo que iba a hacer, era por ella…

El cobalto solo asintió y empezó con el examen…

-Primer obstáculo, flores –Dijo el zorrito presionando un botón que revelaba una pantalla con varios tipos de flores táctiles, a lo que tenía que escoger…-¿Qué tipo de flor llevarías?...

-Llevaría las, rosas…Porque a Amy le gustan las rosas, una rosa para la rosada –Dijo ingenioso el azulado viendo las flores presionando el tipo de flor mencionado…

-Segundo obstáculo, vestimenta…

-¿Vestimenta? –Confundido el azulado viendo un armario aparecido de la nada en frente suyo donde se veían varios trajes elegantes para chicos, a lo que al cobalto le incomodo…-¿Para qué llevar vestimenta? Si a Amy le gusta como soy y con eso mi estilo de vestir…

-…Eso si es inspirador, hablando de inspiración, Tercer obstáculo, animo –Dijo el zorrito con un megáfono al cobalto quien solo quedó pensativo…

-…Yo soy el tigre y ella es el chili-dog, yo soy genial, ella picante, un ganador, una vencedora del sabor….-Poético e orgulloso condigo misma ya inspirado lo suficiente…

-…Ya es suficiente por hoy o_o…

…

 **Wata, faaaa**


	10. Respuestas

…

-Le dijiste ¿Verdad, Sonic?... ¿¡Verdad Sonic!?... ¡Sonic!...-Le llamaba el zorrito, fastidiado, al azulino, quien solo se encontraba, ocultando su molestia…

-¡No le dije nada! Shadow estaba ahí ¡Enserio! ¿¡Que iba hacer!? –Estallando en olla de presión, ya presión liberada-¿Qué iba hacer? ¿Confesarse ante la rosada con público presente, en este caso, mi rival?

-…Si…

-Bueno…no salió como se planeó…

-Flashback de 2 minutos atrás-

-¿Cómo es ella?...-Decía el zorrito con un micrófono…

-Linda…

-¿Cómo te sientes a su lado?...

-Inspirado…

-¿Y quién pagara la comida?...

-Yo ¡Claro! Además de que nadie más lo hará…

-Toca una corneta -¡Ve a tu cita!...

El cobalto, salió del taller como un rayo, llevándose algunos planos, e información en hojas del zorrito, quien solo se quietaba las gotas de sudor innecesario de la frente…

-Con esa actitud, no durara 1 semana…

El cobalto estaba en camino a la casa de la rosada, donde se veía en su expresión seguridad, sabiendo que hacía lo correcto, además estaba listo para conversar, y salir con la rosada, quien lo había tratado todo el tiempo ¿Y dónde estaba él? Eso se iba a averiguar en unos segundos…en realidad ahora, ya que se ubicaba en la entrada de la casa, donde solo dio un largo suspiro, dando leves llamados a la puerta, sacando las flores, rosas, para la rosada, unas rosas, para la rosa, donde llego a escuchar abrir la puerta, dónde…

-...Llego el príncipe azul ¿Se te ofrece algo? –Burlón el azabache, cual presencia inesperada, sorprendió al azulado, quien al ver tal rival suyo en la entrada de la casa, de su amante…no se diga más…

-Am…yo solo, iba hablar con Amy, además ¿Es extraño verte por aquí? ¿Qué te traes? –Algo molesto, mirando estrictamente al azabache, quien solo miro a este frio…

-Traigo vendas puestas, lo que da a entender que estoy en mal estado, ya curado, dentro de unos días me iré de aquí… ¿Y tú que te traes? –Devolviéndole el favor

-Flores, y ya listo a declararme ante Amy…-Seguro de sí mismo, lo que no duro mucho…

-¿Enserio? Quiero ver eso, además, ya es un paso al declararte ante ella, después de todo lo que le hiciste…-Tales palabras, hicieron que el cobalto se avergonzara un poco, tenía razón, parecía un ridículo después de todo lo pasado…

-Gracias por tal cumplido…-Sarcástico

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Dijo revelándose ras del azabache una eriza rosada, la cual miro al cobalto con esos ojos verdes serpiente, hipnotizan-tés, para el cobalto, quien al ver tal belleza en frente suyo…-Hola Sonic ¿Se te ofrece algo?...

-Fin de la escena-

-Entonces negaste hablar con ella y te fuiste de ahí, avergonzado…Que duro, entonces no me eches la culpa, si tú fuiste el responsable de tus acciones, además es de noche, y no sé cómo llegamos a tu casa, y estamos recostados en el suelo, y tienes una hamaca ¿Qué es esto? –Confundido, además de no prestar ni la mínima atención por el recorrido, a la vez hablando…

-Hablábamos de esto, que no te diste cuenta que te traje aquí, caminando por la isla…creo que ya tenemos que dormir –Recostándose en la cama del suelo, algo decepcionado, además de lo que paso era desafortunado…

-…Decirle, no decirle, estar con ella, o no estar con ella, tienes miedo de lo que paso, y de lo que va a pasar estando a su lado, está bien sentirse asustado e inatento Sonic, pero entiende, que todos cometemos errores, sin siquiera darnos cuenta de los sentimientos de las personas, que nunca pensamos en eso, hasta tener minutos exactos, donde en ese preciso momento nos enteramos de lo que pasa, con la ayuda de una compañía de tiempo…como yo, así que…reflexiona, y veras el resultado…-Dicho esto el zorrito se recostó en tal cama, incomoda en el suelo frio y duro, lo que nunca llego a mencionar, mientras seguía pensativo, esperando llegar a escuchar a tal cobalto, recostarse en la cama, donde él se durmió en tal instante…

-Tails…-Le llamo el cobalto al zorrito, quien ante tal llamado, correspondió a este, levantándose del suelo, viendo a su aliado, quien se encontraba recostado, pero despierto…-Tienes razón, soy un friki…

-¿Sabes qué es eso?...-Desconfiado ante tal respuesta…

-No…

-Me parecía…más bien para tu respuesta, eres un bipolar…-Corrigiéndole…

-…Tampoco sé que es eso, pero si sabes que es, y me parezco, lo soy…ahora puedes recostarte, era todo…-Buscando reconciliar el sueño…

-Eso espero…y también espero pronto ver tu respuesta…

…

 **Los deje esperando, lo siento creo que yo tambien soy una friki….siquiera se que es eso y me da flojera buscarlo por internet, esta lento…**


	11. Día 8

Día 8

…

La rosada se encontraba en su tocador, de fina madera, tintada de blanco nieve, tomando su diadema carmesí, sobre sus puntas suaves, tras sus orejas rosadas pastel, un poco de rubor en tales mejillas melocotón, al igual que color transparente brillante en tales labios delicados, igualmente melocotón, ya lista, salió a la sala principal, donde siempre se encuentran presencias pacientes, donde de esta zona, no llego a notar aun al azabache, deduciendo que debe estar dormido, a lo que esta fue directo a la cocina, donde preparo, claramente una comida perfecta para empezar el día, la que sea que ustedes se imaginen perfecto, donde esta llevo en manos tal desayuno a la habitación del azabache, dando leves toques a la puerta, para hacer esta historia más interesante, a esta entrar a la zona de dormitorio, sorpresa, sorpresa, algo no muy sorprendente, el azabache no estaba, lo que hizo que la rosada diera un suspiro frustrado, deduciendo que seguramente fue a algún lugar donde siempre valla, como…

-¿La G.U.N? ¿De nuevo?…-Confundida, al igual que algo fastidiada…

Razonemos…lo principal que se debe a tal respuesta es saber que, ese día era lunes, hora 7:20, trabaja toda una semana, a excepción de sábado y domingo, lo que da el resultado…que definitivamente estaba en la G.U.N…

-¿Acaso se cree su propio orgullo personalizado?...ahora lo compruebo…

…

-¿Vas a ir? Sonic, sin ofender, pero, creo que ya es suficiente de que cambies tu estilo, y personalidad, se tú mismo…-Algo inspirador, pero no lo suficiente para convencer al cobalto, quien se ponía de vestimenta un montón de cintas en las muñecas, al igual que sus zapatos…

-…Creo que lo hare…creo…-Aliviando al zorrito, ablandándolo al menos, ya que tenía mucha presión, en realidad el que se tensaba más en tal tema era el amarillento, en bes de él, que jugada…

-…Mírate, corriendo por una chica que siquiera te preguntabas de ¿En qué estado se encuentran sus sentimientos? Eres masoquista…-Defensivo, aclarando el tema…

-Es obvio que me entere de sus sentimientos hace años ¿Acaso me veo ridículo? …-Orgulloso, ocultando su vergüenza y razonamientos del zorrito, quien solo lo miro con el ceño frustrado, con una expresión decepcionada hacía el cobalto…

-Espero que los seguidores de la historia, te tengan compasión…-Suplicante…

-No por mucho, cuando vean lo que tengo planeado, ahí voy…-Saliendo de la casa del zorrito, a su típica velocidad de rayo, lo que hizo que el amarillento diera un suspiro de frustración, sentándose en una mesita junto con su computadora, empezando a investigar algo que pueda ayudarlos a ambos a completar tal misión aparente…

…

-Bien Shadow, veo que sigues con algunos defectos ¿Seguro que quieres seguir?...-El comandante Tower, inseguro e serio, no estaba del todo de acuerdo con el acuerdo del azabache, quien quería seguir con las misiones pendientes, ante darse cuenta, de todos los días de desocupación que ha tenido, lo ayudan a retrasar misiones, lo que no era la idea de trabajar en una agencia, si trabajas en una, has el intento de hacerlo bien…

-Lo que sea para recuperar el equilibrio…-Seguro de lo que hace, no le preocupaba mucho los asuntos de la rosada, ya era momento de dejar todo atrás, ya tenía una amistad 'Metafóricamente' con la rosada, quien de seguro no hubiera entendido el tema, hasta que llegara a la agencia…

-Nos reportaron sobre una serie de desaparecidos, en este caso 4 desaparecidos, metáforas de secuestro, violación, entre otros, necesitamos tu presencia en este tema, puedes empezar con la investigación, en esta carpeta aparente al tema –Dándole una capeta, conteniente de información favorable para la misión, el azabache la tomo con gusto, seguir con su trabajo de agente…-Puedes comenzar ¿Quedo claro?...

-Como el agua…

…

La rosada se preparó lo suficiente, bonita, maquillada, muy bien arreglada, se decía ser una princesa, pero no por mucho hasta llegar a la agencia a discutir levemente con el comandante Tower, ya saliendo de la casa, fue directo, sin mirar atrás, a la agencia de los G.U.N dispuesta a volver con el azabache, bajo su cuidado, le faltaban detalles por curar, y nadie escapaba de su cuidado, si no estaba curada ni un pequeño rasguño, no visible, de lo que ella solo quería ayudar a las personas, y se suponía que lo haría, siempre y cuando sea segura del cuidado…

-Adelante…-Permitió paso el comandante, sentado pacíficamente en su escritorio revisando unos papeles, no muy importantes del trabajo, esperando visita, ya presente en el ambiente…

-Hola comandante…-Amablemente la rosada, mirando al comandante, quien solo se confundió, y fastidio un poco ante tal presencia, no crean que no la había visto antes…

-¿Se te ofrece algo? Que sea rápido, estoy en ocupación de algo importante…-Crédulo, al igual que tono fastidiado e odioso…

-¿Ha visto a Shadow? Esta algo mal herido aun, necesito verlo…-Algo preocupada, ya que no quería que al oscuro le pasara más nada, a partir de la raja en la que se encontraba…

-Disculpe, pero el agente Shadow, ya acepto el acuerdo de trabajar, aun en aparente estado, el trato esta hecho, lamentablemente no puede hacer nada al respecto, ya está confirmado por la agencia, agentes e soldados, los cuales requieren la ayuda de mi mejor agente…ahora señorita, eso es todo lo que puedo decirle, buen día…-Cortez, lo que no fue nada 'Cortez' para la rosada, la cual fue retirada de la oficina manualmente, encontrándose en la entrada de tal zona…

-¡Rayos!... ¿Ahora qué?...-Molesta ante tal negación del comandante, donde esta salió de tal agencia, ya encontrándose en la salida de esta…

-Hola, soy nuevo en esta agencia ¿Tu trabajas aquí?...-Pregunto un agente, nuevo en este caso, preguntándole a la rosada ante tal presencia, lo que llevo a deducir al chico sobre la rosada…

-…He, hola, si mi nombre es…-La rosada al casi pronunciar, tales palabras las cuales la ayudarían a pillarla, decidió curiosear un poco…-Mi nombre es Amelia Rose, también soy nueva aquí…

-¡Genial! Te ves de carácter, hablando de nuevos ¿Y tú uniforme?...-Sospechando…o que hizo que Amy se alterara un poco, pero no lo suficiente si requería rapidez…

-… ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar uno?...

…

-¡Hola! ¿¡Alguien!? –Afuera de la casa, impaciente, el azulino, tocando desesperado la puerta, además de llevar ahí, casi media hora…-¡Demonios! ¿Porque cuando vengo dispuesto, tiene que desaparecer o estar presente mi rival?...-Molesto…

-¡¿Enserio?!...-Se escuchó desde un arbusto un tono conocido para el cobalto, donde este al ver escondido en este al zorrito, con una sonrisa tímida…-Hola… ¿Qué haciendo?...

-¿Estabas acechándome?...-Algo molesto con el amarillento, quien se notaba su temor, sabiendo que al cobalto no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas, menos saber que espiaban su declaración de amor…

-…Esta bien, soy Tails…Pero su hermano gemelo…

-Date por vencido, Tails…

-Bien, solo quería ver que mi compañero venciera su temor a declararse…-Ablandado…

-¡No estaba asustado!...-Molesto

-Y ver por fin a tal pareja, dispareja, estar juntos, gracias a mi consejo… además quería verte morir de vergüenza…-Amable, pero no muy amable tal oración…

-No es mi reputación la que está en riesgo aquí, tú también eres masoquista…-Crédulo y algo burlón…

-En fin ¿Dónde estará Amy? Además de verte ahí parado media hora, tampoco ha abierto Shadow, lo que me da sospechas de que puede que se allá ido, posiblemente escapado, y Amy quiere encontrarlo, o la otra parte, que sería, Shadow ya estaba recuperado y Amy lo dejo que se fuera…-Razonando lógicamente el zorrito, además de no ver ambas presencias en tal área habitual, no se encontraba señales de convivencia…

-…Espera un segundo…

Mini Flashback

-Am…yo solo, iba a hablar con Amy, además ¿Es extraño verte por aquí? ¿Qué te traes?...-Sospechando…

-Traigo vendas puestas, lo que da a entender que estoy en mal estado, ya curado, me iré de aquí

Fin

-Aún estaba en mal estado, tenía un montón de vendas puestas, aún sigue en mal estado…lo que seguramente allá escapado a algún lugar donde ya está acostumbrado a ir…

-¡Eso es lo que dije! ¿Acaso escuchaste lo que dije?...-Fastidiado, enserio, el cobalto nunca le prestaba mucha atención…

-…No…

-¡Dije! Que Shadow de seguro debió haber escapado a la G.U.N, ya que hoy es día de trabajo, de seguro debe estar en ocupación de una misión, lo que da a entender que Amy fue en busca de Shadow, seguramente infiltrándose en la agencia, sabiendo que Shadow insistió aun así estando en tal estado hacer el trabajo, a lo que Amy seguramente puede que se adentrara en la agencia con los demás, buscando manera de sacarlo de ahí…

-Es lo que iba a decir…

-No es cierto…

…

 **Cosas que hace uno**


	12. Primer día en otro sentido

Se le encontraba tranquila, pero no muy satisfecha de sus emociones exaltadas, después de larga convivencia, se era algo preocupante. Lista se miraba al espejo de cristal, reflejando tal bonita figura rosada, pero a la vez de una manera representativa a un nivel desesperante e sospechoso…

–Y para cerrar la farsa…–Se colocó encima de su diadema carmesí, gorra perteneciente a la agencia, la cual se encontraba ya registrada en ella…

Estaba preparada, lo único que faltaba era saber ¿Qué se hace en una agencia? ¿Cómo usar un arma? ¿Cuál sería la misión dada en minutos? Y ¿Cuál sería su nueva habitad? Fácil… A menos que haya un obstáculo, lo partiría como un palito, con su matillo piko-piko… A quien le costó integrarlo…

* * *

–Bienvenida a la agencia G.U.N señorita…

–Amelia, Rose–Aclaro la rosada con una sonrisa contagiosa a los demás, a lo que el interrogante, tiro archivos al escritorio, dirigiéndose al rastreador.

–Antes de entrar a confirmar y registrarse en la agencia, necesito escanearla para estar seguro que no lleva ningún arma con usted–Lo que causaba que se activaran los nervios de la rosada, fue a notar que tría tras suyo a su querido martillo piko-piko, algo que era incómodo para ella.

–Sí parece una buena idea ¿Por qué no me escaneas ahora?–La rosada lo miraba seria, y carácter fuerte, a lo que el sirviente de la agencia la miro algo intrigado… Se le notaba extrañado, al ver tal carácter de la rosada salir de tal bonita figura.

–¿Sabe qué? Por qué no pasa y la registramos de una vez, para integrarse en el empleo de sus sueños, como dice usted.

–Gracias, es usted muy amable–Con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, miraba amablemente al sirviente.

* * *

La rosada deslumbro una sonrisa pequeña frente al espejo cristalino, noto un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas ante tal recuerdo, de hace 5 minutos atrás, ese carácter lo había aprendido de Shadow. El cuál era su objetivo cuidarlo, como buena chica que es, solamente quería ayudarlo, descubriendo todo lo que ha pasado, y todo lo que ha sufrido en su vida, suponiendo en Ser un error. Era momento de hacer un cambio en todo, pero había que arriesgarse sabiendo en todo los logros que ha hecho, debía de arriesgarse, no abandonaría a un amigo, en especial, una amistad que era casi imposible ser aceptada.

–Hay que hacerlo…

* * *

–¿Seguro que es aquí?–Decía no muy satisfecho el azulado al ver frente suyo la agencia.

–Según mi rastreador, si–Aclaro el rubio de dos colas mirando algo preocupado al azulado, quien solo pensativo miraba a Tails–¿En qué piensas? Porque si es así, me alegra que tengas una hormona funcionando para reflexionar sobre todo lo que ha pasado contigo y Amy, y todo por no superar tu timidez con ella.

–No solo te estaba esperando en que tuvieras un plan.

–Sonic ¿Puedes ayudarme? Tú sabes bien que todo este punto en el que estamos es debido a ti por no superar tu miedo–Dijo preocupado, revisando su rastreador hecho por sus manos.–A hablar con Amy…

–Eso no me convence Tails.

–¡Oh, vamos! Sonic, cuando vas a admitir, de verdad, que solo quería estar contigo…

–Sí, eso ya lo sabemos todos, y ya me estas pareciendo una agenda ¿Vamos a entrar o no?

–Sí, y por cierto, no vine a recordarte, vine a ayudarte… Bueno, talvez ambas cosas. Si ambas cosas.

* * *

–Bienvenidos sean, a la agencia G.U.N, aquí ustedes tendrán que formar reglas sobre la justicia, plantar su nombre como un luchador, para defender a este mundo, y espero que lleguen a lograr triunfos en esta agencia, a menos que sea un traidor y no siga las ordenes de la agencia–La rosada se encontraba formada en fila horizontal en la parte trasera de práctica de la agencia, a lo que la rosada dio un suspiro interno, estaba nerviosa, ya que no sabía que hacían los soldados en zona de lucha y fuego–Como ejemplo de tal discurso, quiero dejarlos en manos de un agente, que lo he considerado el mejor de esta agencia… Shadow el erizo.

Note en segundos como se incorporaba Shadow salir tras el comandante, se notaban algunas vendas, pero de buen aspecto y bienestar, al parecer se había recuperado, pero no importaba si estaba herido o no, ya me había incorporado en la agencia por él, y no iba a dejar que ganara la competencia. Lo mire levantando un poco mi gorra, me sorprendí un poco al verlo de tal manera seria y fría, pero yo sabía que él no era completamente oscuro.

–Agente Shadow, lo dejare en manos de estos hombres–Al escuchar eso note que esta era zona de hombres, yo me incorpore en soldados, ya que ser una agente, sabía que habría varias misiones, y no me permitirían verlo aunque fuera un descanso–Y si ve alguna señal extraña en alguno de ellos, sabe que hacer.

Me estaba preocupando, note que ya era algo tarde, de seguro habría que empezar mañana con todo, pero yo solamente estaba enfocada en hablar con Shadow, no importara que pasara.

* * *

–Por aquí–Ambos amigos se encontraban vagando por una entrada trasera de la agencia–¿Es recomendable entrar ahí?–Pregunto inseguro el zorrito mirando al cobalto, quien empezó a romper la cerradura de esta de forma esférica.

–Claro que no, mi ingenuo amigo, esta es la entrada donde guardan los uniformes limpios de los agentes y otros.

–¿Cómo estás seguro de eso?.

–Lo vi en las películas de infiltración.

–No hace falta que te diga que no copies lo que ves en televisión. Mal ejemplo, pero muy efectivo.

–A la cuenta de 3… 3–El azulado pateo fuertemente la puerta, entrando ambos a la zona–… Vez te dije que… Oh…

Dentro de esta se encontraba la zona de reuniones de experimentación, según la entrada donde se encontraban.

–Sonic ¿En verdad calculaste bien, la zona donde se encontraba en cuarto de almacenamiento de ropa, verdad?...

–… Ah, era la parte trasera a la izquierda… Ya no importa.

* * *

PerdónX4 para no copiarlo, enserio lo siento por la tardanza, hasta pondré la fecha

22-12-18 creo que la yo del futuro lo vea algún día ¬¬


	13. ¿Te rindes?, Número 8

_Hola, mini mensaje, no olviden que conmigo siempre los voy a valorar, y por cierto, no puedo creer que esta historia llegara a 8 seguidores, yo ya estoy feliz con eso, pero por alguna extraña razón, paren de llegar seguidores, me siento extraña, pero a la vez feliz, al comienzo iba a eliminar esta historia pero que puedo decir 'Las malas decisiones son buenas historias' eso era todo, adiós!-Ayúdenme en los comentarios, pero no es obligatorio, y me gustaría que algún día comentaran de cómo va la historia, todavía falta, gracias._

* * *

Pasos pesados se escuchaban por las salas de la agencia, como manecillas del reloj el mismo ritmo de este. El cobalto junto con el zorrito iban directo a la oficina del jefe, donde llamarían a cabo la excusa de este, e ir a las rejas por infiltración a esta, no sabían la razón por la cual era su infiltración a la agencia ¿Robo? ¿Secuestro? ¿Armas? O algo peor que eso, los guardias de esta iban de manos cargadas a ambos 'Hermanos', quien solo un azulado reclamaba sus agarres de hombros.

–¡Suéltenme! ¿¡Que no han escuchado de mí!? ¡Si no me sueltan y a mi compañero! ¡Ya no estuvieran aquí! ¡Gracias a mi siguen en este mundo! ¡Soy Sonic el erizo! ¡¿Cómo que no han escuchado de mí?! ¡SUELTENME!–Reclamaba alterado el cobalto intentando zafarse de grandes guardias tras su espalda siendo amarrada a palmas.

–Sonic, son de la ley, tienes que obedecerles, además, un héroe apoya a la justicia ¿Cierto?–Decía el zorrito siendo elevado en los brazos del guardia, parecía que lo cargaba como un infante, teniendo 8 años, no tocaba el suelo en brazos de este.

–Esto es justicia–Dicho esto, zafo uno de sus brazos de este, tomando impulso a dar codazo fuerte en el hígado del guardia– ¡Golpe bajo!–Pateo fuertemente al guardia del zorrito en el vientre, dejando a ambos guardias en shock tirados– ¡Corre, Tails! ¡Corre!

– ¡Sonic!...–El zorrito persiguió a este corriendo ambos en la sala, pasando varias oficinas, donde se asomaban agentes– ¡Sonic! ¡¿Cuál es tu plan, ahora?!

–¡Lo principal seria! ¡No dejarnos caer!–Gritaba mientras aceleraba la velocidad, tomado de muñeca con su compañero.

–¡Eso sería lo más maduro que has hecho! ¡Pero apoyo el plan!

En segundos fue notable un fuerte dolor tras ambos, a lo que el cobalto cayo inconsciente junto con el zorrito.

–Si… lo más maduro.

* * *

Era hora de hacer formación. No se encontraban formaciones ordenadas, a cambio de dispersión entre los soldados. La rosada ocultaba su rostro con su gorra de la agencia, estaba algo nerviosa, primeramente estaba en una zona, y una agencia, pero donde su grupo era solamente de soldados, siquiera había ni una sola chica que fuera de la fuerza, a excepción de ella, solo se permitían chicas, como una agente de misiones e investigación. Lo que era curioso, Shadow era agente, pero noto esa tarde que Abraham Tower había puesto a Shadow el líder de los soldados, posiblemente de sus habilidades como ágil en combate y golpe, o habilidad con armas, entre otras cosas. De verdad quería volver a verlo. Era alguien que reflejaba tranquilidad y serenidad, no todo era violencia. Ella vio el agujero en el, pero sabía que podía rellenarse otra vez.

–¿Qué es eso?

–¿Hm?

–¿Es un martillo?–Pregunto extrañado.

–…–Tome valentía por un minuto, no era mucho pero bastaría para conversar–Sí, es mi martillo, pero puedes llamarlo Piko-piko, es el nombre que le puse cuando era pequeña, no le gusta mucho que le digan martillo ¿Entiendes?–Al elevar la mirada no note presencia, suponiendo que me había dejado en visto–Grosero, por lo menos te tengo a ti piko. Espero que no todos sean así aquí.

* * *

Tenía fuerte dolor de cabeza, se encontraba en un asiento dentro de una oficina, el zorrito lo miro aliviado frente suyo, noto que se había levantado de un asiento al lado suyo.

–¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Y que explica el lugar?–Divago su mirada en la zona.

–Al parecer es una oficina, y es todo lo que puedo decir, no hay más datos ¿Qué puedo hacer? Solo tengo 8 años–Decía algo serio el zorrito mirando la pared.

–Está bien… ¿Tienes 8 años?–Pregunto confundido. El zorrito no soporto estallar.

–¡Sonic! Me da igual que tenga 8 años, solo quiero ¡Pensar!–Dijo en pie, volviendo a su postura normal sentado, el cobalto lo miro confundido.

–¿Qué sucede?

–¡¿Qué sucede dices?! Sonic, creo que ya estoy algo traumado–Se reboto parado en seguida mirando la ventana.

–¿Por qué?–Dijo extrañado, además de descubrir la revelación del zorrito en pocas palabras de repente. Él no era así.

–Sonic, todo esto ya es mucho. ¿Cómo es que llegamos a esta oficina? Primero, porque no pudiste ser valiente de hablar con Amy, segundo, Shadow llego de la nada herido y ella se ofrece a cuidarlo, tercero, tuviste celos, y sigues celoso de que Amy empezara a tratar a Shadow en bes de volver a perseguirte todos estoy días, y por último, me has involucrado en esta situación debida a ti, infiltrándonos en la agencia G.U.N sin saber que nos harán aquí, y todo ¿Por qué no pudiste decir un simple 'Lo siento'?...–El cobalto entendió al instante, lo que fue extraño para el amarillento, ver al cobalto tomar asiento nuevamente, a lo que el zorrito imito su acción–Perdón, Sonic…

–Se suponía que yo tenía que disculparme. Pero si acepto tu perdón, te debo una disculpa amigo…

–¿Y mi disculpa?

–Dije que te la debo… Ya que, lo siento. Tienes razón, pero yo ya sabía de esto, y nunca obedecí en hablar con ella, aunque suene simple, no lo es cuando ves a una chica con un martillo gigante gritando tu nombre…

–Amy es una buena chica. Puedes hablar con ella… Cuando salgamos de aquí.

–Sí, es verdad. Tails, entiendo que ya no quieras apoyarme en esto después de 2 días en los que me has apoyado en esto…

–Sonic, ya pasaron 8 días con este apoyándote con esto, además no te voy a abandonar así de fácil. Somos amigos, y los amigos siempre se apoyan, además no solo vine a verte en ridículo con Amy, ni tampoco verte tirado en una silla haciendo nada… Eres Sonic el erizo, y un héroe nunca se rinde…

–… Dejemos el drama ¿Quieres?

–Bien. ¿Y ahora qué?

[…]

* * *

-Es todo, cuando salga de ahí, me voy a la SEGA-Dejando el Set

Calma Tails. Adiós. Tengo que hablar con el ¬¬


End file.
